Ethereal Reflections
by eifi
Summary: ItaSaku and a bit of ItaSakuSasu.Itachi and Kisame gets a mission to kidnap Haruno Sakura without harming her. What will the shinobi of Konoha do?But what will Sasuke do when he finds out.Tension is felt between Itachi and Sakura.
1. Symbol Of Death

Hiya! This is my first fan fic and I hope you like it. This story will start ItaSaku and then change into SasuSaku and then back to ItaSaku for most of the story. (The only parts which are SasuSaku is when she remembers and forgets him and then he comes back and causes her pain.

* * *

**Symbol Of Death**

**Chapter 1**

Night. Silence.

The cold breeze blew the moonlit cherry blossom from the mourning tree. The sombre clouds floated past the distant skies. The scarlet moon watching over the lower dome.Silver threads ran from the mountains delivering glimmering liquid jewels to the hidden bank. Ethereal cries were the only sound breaking the calming silence. Blood painted on the swaying grass ironically as black flames left burnt scars on the beautiful landscape picture.

Black marks were left scaling all over the fields, showing a miserable life ridden enviroment.

And suddenly, there were no cries...

No sounds...

No life...

And there lay the very warning and symbol of death…

_Red clouds…_

* * *

"_Is it over?" An annoyed, gruff voice echoed._

"_No. Something isn't right here" A dark, emotionless voice replied._

"_What then?"_

"…"

_The shorter dark haired shinobi slowly closed his eyes. His dark cloak flowing with the wind only seemed to calm his heeding soul as the effects of battle injured him greatly. Blood flowing from his right cloak arm only matching the crimson clouds as they seemed to drift around his body, shielding him from the unfaithful world._

_Cries of the undead bewildered him, trying to hold him down to die, to join them in hell. Lifeless and formless hands gripped his cloak causing him to fall onto the floor. A shallow spirit had the pleasure of stabbing him at his back. _

_He spat out blood. _

"_Itachi…"_

"_Kisame. Leave'"He ordered before he spat out more blood, causing the angry spirits to laugh at his humility and pain._

_ The pale blue skinned man hesitated before he nodded abruptly towards the dieing man. Of course he disagreed with him. If he left and let him die the Leader would be furious._

_He would end up dieing a more horrible death than his partner himself. Even with him poisoned._

_But he couldn't face Itachi and feared him._

_They were meant to be equals in strength, the Leader sorted them out. He was the unlucky and unfortunate one to be left with the stubborn Uchiha. _

_Sighing, he knew that arguing wouldn't take him anyway, except for his grave._

_He laughed inside._

_Even with Itachi absolutely injured and weaker, even poisoned..._

_He could still beat him._

_That shows how strong he was._

_He wasn't about to push it._

_'This would have to be his savior if anything bad happens then' He thought to himself, chuckling not with humour, but with nervousness for the chance that he would die was 50/50. _

_The poison would hurt, but it wouldn't kill him._

_The only thing that might would be if he was attacked._

"_So be it…"_

_His tall partner handed Itachi a pouch and then quickly disappeared. _

_Sighing in relief the dieing Uchiha betrayer slowly collapsed before he say a glimpse of white light.

* * *

_

She looked somberly at the unconscious body lying before her. Emerald orbs scanned the body for any sign of life. Desperately she rolled the body onto its back and put her ear on its chest.

_Thud_

Her eyes widened as she heard its heart beat slowly. Cautiously she pumped its chest slowly working into a pace. After 3 minutes of continuing that procedure she put her ear against its chest again.

_Thud Thud_

She could hardly hear it breathing. It was alive! She slowly faced the crying girl next to her. Her pink locks rolling off her shoulders. The little girl was trying her best to not cry. Sakura noticed this as she bit her lip and held her hands together.

"Is…is it all right?"

"Yes it is. Your dog is all right now." She remarked calmly. The little girls amethyst eyes widened and cried in joy. She picked up her dog's body and cuddled it softly and tightly.

"Hold on. I need to bandage it's burn mark. How did it get such a bad burn mark that it would stop it's heart beating?" The pink haired girl asked suspiciously as she took the dog from the little girl's fragile arms.

"I…I don't know." She managed to stutter," We were playing around this river and black flames were on the grass. Then Inú went and touched it with it's paw." She managed to cry out.

"_Well that must have been a very strong fire"_ she thought." Well Inú is all right now. You should stay away from the black flames and tell everyone else to stay away as well." She said, inspecting the poor dog's burn mark.

"Thank you Sakura-sama!" The little girl rejoiced as she stood up and picked up Inú's little body in her arms.

The little girl quickly ran off towards the ancient city that seemed to keep going on surviving even though it's age surpassed its strength. When the little girl disappeared from Sakura's sight she slowly walked towards the river. Her eyes moved from the blue skies and slowly towards the ground. The sight that layed before her could not of shocked her more.

The whole bank next to the river was scorched and black flames triumphantly roared with pride. And there lay unconsciously the very symbol of death itself.

Red clouds…

* * *

Kisame was cursing slightly at the discomfort and irritation that Uchiha was putting him through. What would Leader say if he found out Kisame left Itachi to die? Would he even live to that moment? Kisame cursed himself for leaving him there like that.

Of course he would of died!

Anyone would have died if they had those type of wounds!

Regret was the only thing he had in his mind, and fear.

Death was approaching...

Both of them...

The only hope...

Their only savior...

Their only chance...

...Was that Itachi was consious and kept the items that he had left him in that pouch. But after what happened last night he hadn't much hope.

But the big question was...

_...Was he alive?_

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review! It's my first fan fiction and I really hope people can tell me what is good and what to improve on :)

This chapter has been rewritten :)

Sorry if I take my time lol...

I'm also trying to do Scarlet within Silver and Cascading Colours, Silent Nightingale at the same time LOL!

I have the whole day to do it all lol...


	2. Reality and Illusions

Sozzy last chapter was so short! I'll make this much, much longer I promise! This chapter is dedicated to Rida17 and Kattunge-chan. Thanks for being so kind!

* * *

**Reality and Illusions**

**Chapter 2**

The pink haired kunoichi gasped as she moved her eyes on the red cloak. She remembered from a time ago when she had to fight against akutsuki members. That time was with chio-baa san and Kakashi. She still remembered the events that happened that day, and how she almost failed as a medic nin.

-

_She was traumatized._

_She couldn't move._

_All she could do was stand there and watch them._

_Just like always..._

_Weak..._

_Weak..._

_Weak..._

_And to make it worse..._

_She was weak in front of _him...

_She said she would help him..._

_To help him get his revenge..._

_And yet..._

_She couldn't even move..._

_Let alone touch him._

_Some kunoichi she was..._

_So afraid she couldn't move..._

_So weak she had people to pity her..._

_So weak..._

_So weak..._

_So weak..._

_-_

But that was ages ago.

Now she's strong.

Not as weak.

Not as afraid.

Of course.

Thats because she was trained by Tsunade.

And her courage was boosted after that mission...

Because right after it was when she became a jonin.

She had spent ages training for that test.

The test itself was extremely hard though.

She couldn't understand why Hyuga Neji actually graduated.

She could however, understrand why he was the only one.

Well **was** is the best word for it.

**She **was a jonin too.

And she was proud.

She walked towards the cloak curiously, wondering what it was. She slowly approached the bloodied cloak and solemnly withdrew the cloak, revealing the hidden body underneath.

She instantly regretted her curiosity. She back away slowly from the corpse in front of her.

There was blood trailing along his arm, and a strange purple liquid which was cut into his shoulder.

She could easily tell from that liquid using her medic eyes that the body was poisoned.

"Uchiha…Itachi" She managed to gasp out.

"This is the man Sasuke-kun wanted to kill…" Sakura murmured to herself. Instantly blushing as she automatically added the most privileged suffix.

Sakura noticed a brown pouch in the palm of the body's hand. Determined to retrieve it from his blood drenched hand she found herself unable to move. Every step she tried to take forward, she ended up moving backwards.

"Who are you?" A dark, amused voice called from behind. Her eyes widened as she felt a very dangerous aura appearing behind her. Gasping as the body in front of her disappeared in a puff of smoke she felt extremely dizzy.

"Kunoichi. Who are you?" That voice spoke again. She felt her voice disappear and her guards wall break.

"S…Sakura" She managed to choke out, instantly cursing herself in her head for stuttering in front of such a powerful and dangerous man. She sounded as though…

She was weak…

Itachi scanned her body with demon red eyes. "This girl… This girl is a medic nin." He thought to himself. He unconsciously placed his left hand on his right arm. The wound still hurt. There was poison in the wound and any incompetent fool could of noticed that.

But the kunoichi was still weaker than him even in his current state. Even so the poison would spread around his body if he moved around too much so he would have to stick with genjutsu.

"Why are you here?"

"I…I came to the river because I heard there was murderous black flames near the river" She still claimed her stutter. Itachi replied by closing his eyes. Sakura noticed how his dark lashes caressed his cheeks.

Immediately he opened his eyes, revealing crimson red sharingan. Sakura was immediately knocked out by his doujutsu. She finally collapsed and fell into the silver river. Itachi not caring left her there to drown. Why would he care if she died? She was just another ninja that he killed because of a whim of his. Bored and determined to find his partner he left without any care, shoving the kunoichi out of his mind.

The river carried her along, dragging her towards her death. Luck was not on her side as the silver thread rushed down, darting down towards the edge of death. Closer and closer came the stone fangs as the rushing, crashing water came. Her porcelain face looked so graceful as she remained in the world of unconscious.

Everything seemed ethereal until a deafening sound of fluttering wings rose above the sound of the rushing water. The withering water growled and roared in it's defeat as a large clay bird hovered over the angered water beast.

An arm reached out from the giant clay bird and grabbed the drowning girl's wrist. The dark akutsuki robe covered his arm as he pulled the unconscious kunoichi up. Almond eyes scanned her body for any wounds. Blonde cascading locks of hair covered half his face beautifully, mouths on each of his hands.

"This girl is a Medic Nin…yeah" The blonde quietly said, "I wonder how she got in the river?"

He quickly noticed she was under a genjutsu. "I'd better take her to Itachi since she's under genjutsu. I don't know how to remove genjutsu…She looks really pretty as well…yeah"

He quickly formed some hand seals causing the giant clay bird to rise up to roam the skies once again.

Soaring the skies he used his eyescope to find traces of the lost Uchiha. Finding him would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It would be a while until the unconscious cherry blossom would awaken from her deep slumber

* * *

"Damn!" He cursed as he sped hurriedly towards the point where he left his dieing partner. 

'Where is he!?" He shouted to himself, still tons of miles away from the river where the spirits had come for their revenge.

"DAMN THIS ALL!"

* * *

Lol this chapter was short as well lol! I'll just make it so that I **try** to make it as long as I can. Please read and review! It gives me great joy when people do! 


	3. Marionette

Thank you so much for you kind reviews! Please keep reviewing! It's the only reason I haven't tried killing myself yet! ( Due to the stress of being a newbie in year 7 (Yes I'm from London. Go me! Go the polluted places there! No seriously GO AWAY!))

* * *

**Marionette**

**Chapter 3**

Pink hair scattered against the hard clay body of the bird, the blonde akutsuki member continued his weary and near impossible search for the demon eyed Uchiha who was supposed to be hunting down the kyubi jinchuuriki. Every time something wrong happened and he was needed, he always seemed to disappear without a trace. "Damn him!" The blonde swore to the air as he barely dodged a tall tree. Thankful to the nimble movements of its clay bird he finally spotted a man with a dark akatsuki robe.

Relieved at the thought that he finally found the lost Uchiha he soared down at full speed, cascading down with his blonde hair flowing back. His smile disappeared soon though.

Finding not the Uchiha but the blue and grey skinned akatsuki member he instantly became disappointed. Although he was thankful to find him. Surely Itachi's partner would know where he was and where to find him.

"Oi Kisame! Stop!" He shouted, so agitated he forgot the 'yeah' at the end of the sentence. The grey haired man suddenly turned to face an annoyed akatsuki member.

"What is it Deidara!? I'm busy" Kisame replied, his face also showed massive irritation.

"Where's Itachi?" Deidara asked urgently.

"Who do you think I'm trying to find!?"

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!?"

"NO!"

Deidara was at his limits. Trust Kisame to mess things up and lose their partner.

All well.

He would get his punishment from Leader anyway.

Quite soon anyway...

Too bad he wouldn't be able to get revenge on him for annoying him...

He'll just make fun of him for looking like a fish and blowing his stuff up **IF **he does survive.

The only lead he gave to the blonde artist was the fact that he was last found near the river. He wasn't to happy to find out Kisame left him there to die, with only a small pouch to help.

Annoyed with him he boarded his clay sculpture again and set off towards the river, leaving an annoyed and stranded Kisame behind

* * *

Itachi staggered across the scorched field. Clutching his right arm and the tiny pouch that his unreliable partner left him he made his way to nearest town, Konoha. It was just then when he had gotten 2 miles by walking slowly did a piercing screech enter the peaceful scenario. A giant shadow shielded him from the smoldering heat. 

From the giant clay bird, the clay artist jumped from his transport. Noting the pure irritation of the blonde, anyone could have guessed something was wrong…

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Deidara screamed in one large breath.

"Walking" He replied coolly without any hesitation. Deidara suddenly smirked.

"I heard you got beaten" He said, full with humour. Itachi let his anger show for a split second, instantly regaining his calm composure. What Deidara had said was true. He had lost. The first sign of weakness. But he couldn't remember why he had been so weak that night.

"What did you want to find me for?" Expertly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I found a medic kunoichi in the river under a strong genjutsu. She almost drowned." Deidara remembered not noticing the abrupt change of subject. The blonde akatsuki member pointed to the clay bird as it let down its wings, revealing locks of short pink hair.

The Uchiha slowly closed his eyes, opening them gracefully a few seconds later to reveal dark midnight, ebony pools. He walked over to the large bird and grinned as he saw the familiar face of the kunoichi that he had cast his doujutsu on.

* * *

"_Chikara Mayonaka Tsuki no jutsu." His lips moved but she couldn't hear his death crossed words. "Power of the midnight moon technique." _

_As if in a trance Sakura stared carelessly into his scarlet red eyes, not able to control her own actions. _

"_Powerless." A dark, deep voice stated._

_Tears stung her eyes as she heard the familiar voice tickle her ear. The voice that belonged to he who was so close, but so distant. When she found him he demolished the distance between them. They would never be close, they would never be far. They both didn't exist. The pain that approached her. The helplessness that consumed her. Nothing, no amount of attempts would be able to heal the wounds in her heart. _

"_You're still annoying" It continued._

_She had never expected to hear that voice again. She wished to hear it, but now it would only pain her heart. She was still weak. After all that time, weak. Fear still overcame her. Sorrow still burdened in her tears. Emotions made you weak. She of all people should have realized that. But they all overestimated her. _

"_Why are you weak?" It asked, the same dry, crisp voice that she was so used to hearing._

_Unable to move it pained her to be immobilized. Ordering her body to move it would still not answer. She was the smartest one. And yet…She was the most stupid. Her eyes widening with realization she bit her lip, focusing on the pain to set herself free. Cursing herself for falling for such a simple trick. She had expected better from herself, but no. From then on she would never have confidence in herself and she cursed Itachi for bringing this on her. But, how can she blame him? If she was truly strong she wouldn't of fallen for such a low ranked trick. Tears running down her cheeks, she lost all faith in herself and fell. She fell into the dark abyss, her eyes half open soullessly. She was just a marionette dancing on a table. When her strings are cut she will not dance again._

"_Hmph. You truly are weak kunoichi" The same dark voice commented.

* * *

_

He stared at her half open eyes. Her strings were still cut. And it was up to him to restring her. But why should he? He had no need for a medic nin. He could just kill her. Let her join my pathetic clan. Those who are weak should join the weak in the afterlife.

But Deidara was there. He obviously was interested in the kunoichi. If he didn't free her, he would be at his neck for a long time. He didn't have time for this. He needed power and quick. He inwardly cringed. Having Deidara at your neck wasn't a fun thing. It happened once before when he refused to help him in his mission. He lasted 1 hour.

Another thing would be that she might be able to heal his arm and take the poison out. But he wouldn't reduce to asking her. Even after killing his entire clan, except for his brother, he still regained his Uchiha pride. But even so, damn his arm hurt, his body was starting to numb from the effects of the poison.

Deciding he didn't want to waste time, he put his left hand over her forehead, wincing in pain as his right arm hurt incredibly.

"Release" He said calmly as he poured chakra into her, dispelling the genjutsu immediately.

He watched as her beautiful emerald eyes opened slowly, enjoying her shock as her eyes widened to see the very upbringing of death. Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Kisame was cursing at Itachi **AND** Deidara now that they both stranded him. 

He decided to sit down on a soft moss covered rock when a Venus fly trap type plant came sprouting up.

"Damn… Its Kisame… That means no lunch snack." A child like voice cursed.

"Zetsu…What are you doing here?" The shark man said nervously while Zetsu eyed him up and down, drooling at the thought of Kisame sushi.

"I'm here to give you and Itachi a mission." He scanned the area and then back at Kisame. "Where is he by the way?"

"I don't know… I was looking for him and then the 'artist' showed up and then ditched m-"

Before he could finish the sentence the giant fly trap disappeared into the ground.

"**DAMN IT! WHY IS EVERYONE DITCHING ME!?"**

**

* * *

**

Sozzy lol i just had to put Kisame and Zetsu in. Sorry Kisame lovers. Next chapter he will probably have a good part :) Well either that or the next chapter after that. Or the one after that :) Or sometime in the story :) lol! Please read it and review! Thank you:) 

(Too many smilies there lol!)

Rewritten...

Not much written more on this one since I didn't have to change some of it...


	4. Angel's Tears

Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I would of done it earlier today but my internet went wack! Plus if anyone read the authors note I had a writers block... Heehee..._

* * *

_ _They say when angels shed a tear, their tears would fall onto the ground and form a beautiful crystal. That crystal held healing powers to whoever found it and retrieved it. Those healing powers came with an elemental property, the element of which the sorrowful angel was bound to. _

_But is this legend true?_

* * *

She stared at him in pure fear, watching fearfully at the cold murderer. 'So he's the one who killed the Uchiha clan…'she thought carefully in her mind, who was frantically panicking. The object of her mind just coldly stared at her, inwardly smirking at her discomfort. She cringed when she noticed him staring at her. Suddenly there was a giant explosion from the south. Sakura being the smart kunoichi she was took this opportunity to run towards her home village. She summoned her chakra towards her feet ordering herself to run faster. She was faster than the 2 akutsuki members at least. She smiled triumphantly when she heard cursing and swearing from the blonde man.

* * *

Itachi heard his blonde fellow Akutsuki member swear and curse loudly. His annoying muttering was broken by another explosion, this time closer to them. 'Shit! Someone's found us' Deidara muttered under his breath. The Uchiha already knew this and was already on his way to flee from the approaching explosions. Closer and closer they came as their long legs kept banging against the hard ground. They were almost at the river. The explosions were almost touching them. A giant splash silenced the angry flames. They dived into the river, trying to hold their breath as the explosions died down. As they surfaced they noted that there was a strange but not dangerous level of chakra which came from the explosions, as if balls of chakra had just been unleashed like a time bomb. The scary thing was that there was still excess chakra that remained in the scorched black patches. It was the perfect trap. Because of the chakra balls they wouldn't be able to take the short way to Konoha. Observing the black patches one last time, they walked back the other way when the earth started rumbling.

"Not again!" Deidara cursed, obviously annoyed with the turn of events. Truthfully the dangerous and powerful man standing next to him was annoyed too. The earth stopped rumbling after a few seconds, a weird plant rising from the ground. It looked like a Venus fly trap, with a man inside of it. He was white on one side and black on another. All of Akutsuki, even if they were deadly assassins, were creeped out by him.

"ZETSU DON'T DO THAT!" The blonde artist shouted angrily. He was giving death glares but Zetsu seemed oblivious to them.

"I've brought a friend…" He said calmly, void of any annoyed looks he received. He looked behind him. There was a blur of azure blue running towards them. They just stood there, staring at the annoyed and swearing shark man.

He finally reached them panting and out of breathe. There was silence among them, just listening to his panting die down. It was Zetsu who finally broke the painful silence.

"Itachi and Kisame have an important mission." He slowly spoke. They both turned their heads to him swiftly. "This is an extremely important mission sent by Leader." He carried on with his boring, dry voice. "You are to find and bring back Haruno Sakura, medic kunoichi of Konoha, without harming her."

"Without harming her? What does she look like?" Asked Kisame, evidently surprised that their leader would want to bring a kunoichi. His partner just remained silent.

"Yes without harming her. She will be very important. She is supposedly supposed to have pink hair and green eyes, but watch out since she can punch hard." He claimed, repeating every word that their leader had said.

Itachi and Deidara inwardly cringed, remember the girl they had hurt and rescued. She was the exact kunoichi that Zetsu had described.

"Without harming her?" Kisame repeated, taken aback that they had the inconvenience that they wouldn't be able to hurt her at all. If they were allowed to though this mission would be much easier, but they were S-Ranked Missing Nin. What did they expect?

"Yes…" He hissed back, annoyed he had to repeat his answer. Kisame just replied with a string of curses.

"This means that we'll have to take the long way to Konoha" The Uchiha finally spoke. Deidara was the only one who managed to understand.

"Why can't we take the short way!?" The shark man shouted annoyed.

"Because there are various traps using chakra balls on the short way. We'll be obliterated." Deidara took his chance to explain.

"This is not my day…"

"Also Deidara…"

"Hn?"

"Sasori is annoyed, having to wait for you." Deidara flinched at that statement. He had forgotten all about his puppet partner. They both knew he hated to be kept waiting. And no one liked an angry Sasori. It would be anyone's worst nightmare. The last time he was kept waiting, he beat the shit out of Deidara, causing a major delay in their current mission. Although that didn't stop Sasori from completing the mission on his own.

"I'll be right there"

They didn't stay to watch though, the Uchiha and his partner was already leaving for Konoha, Zetsu was shrinking into the ground and Deidara was riding the sky with his magnificent clay bird.

* * *

She stared silently at her broken photo. It was of Team 7 but when she returned home she found it shattered on the floor, glass splinters scattered. The picture made her remember, but now it didn't look so good as before. All it had that was good was the cheery girl at the bottom. No one wanted to look at a lazy teacher and 2 scowling boys who were glaring at each other. She decided to clean the mess up, cutting herself with one of the miniscule pieces of crystal which was impossible to see. Being a medic nin she didn't worry much about the cut, although the blood was pouring out, dropping onto the floor leaving marks of scarlet red on the oak boards. Giving up she just got a band aid and wrapped it around her cut. She stared at the blood on the floor. 

'Look at me. I really am weak, I get so hurt from just a tiny cut from broken glass. No wonder Sasuke-kun thought I was weak. No. He **knew **I was weak from the start.' She thought to herself silently. Sitting on her soft bed she lay down on the silk sheets. Her emerald eyes just stared at the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought. 'I'm a joke' she chuckled softly to herself. Sitting up on her bed she stared at the crimson floor again, a single tear falling down her cheek. It splashed onto the floor, and suddenly she felt tired, too tired. She collapsed onto her bed, closing her eyes as the last of her thoughts traveled back to her most beloved, not noticing the dangerous chakra around her, suffocating her. Demon eyes staring at her, gazing at her.

"Mission accomplished" A deep voice spoke silently as a smirk entered it's face.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter gone by! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please read and review does puppy dog eyes. HA now you **HAVE **to review. Or else I won't update :) 

Anyway thanks for reading :)

If anyone has noticed I have updated the first four chapters and lengthened them lol. Trying to make my chapters better...


	5. In the depths of laughter

Well my writers block is gone! WOOT! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Out of the safe shadows approached a deadly figure. His demon eyes scanning her body, just to check she isn't harmed, or that she was still awake. Assured that she was properly asleep and knocked out he brought her into his arms. He then threw her body over his shoulder and exited through the window. The night was young and the clouds had given him an advantage over territorial tactics. He slowly travelled towards the meeting point where he would meet up with Kisame, who was told to wait behind. He would take his time though, as there was no rush or urgent orders. Although the poison in his arm was quickly spreading, and it hurt like hell. He quickly glanced at the unconscious girl he was holding, checking if she was still asleep. She would have to heal him when she woke up. Or else. Wincing from the great pain he continued at his normal pace towards the lake where he would meet with Kisame. 

He passed tall, sturdy fir trees. The trees he used to practise his jutsu and shuriken on. Pitiful and useless memories which lurked in his head. He just let his eyes pass the trees disdainfully. He was almost at the Konoha Gates. There he would have to be careful, as the Anbu would certainly be on guard watch.

Watching their routine patiently, his temper rising as the pain in his arm returned yet again, he managed to pick up when they had short breaks when they swapped over. Quickly he grasped his chance and dashed past the unknowing guards. Smirking in triumph he continued to the lake. The lake was so close, and then the pain could finally go away.

-

It was morning when glistening water came into view as he urged further on. Sighing in relief he landed on a grassy pillow. He lay her down as Kisame walked towards him, a serious look on his face. While he spoke Itachi released her from the jutsu.

"Zetsu came with another message…"

"…"

"It turns out this girl is supposed to be our subordinate and will replace one of us if we fail." He said solemnly. Itachi's eyes widened for a split second, recovering as reality struck him as much as did the pain in his shoulder as well as his lungs. 'Shit… The poison is reaching my lungs' he thought silently to himself. He just remained silent watching the pink haired kunoichi wake up.

"Kunoichi. Can you dispel poison." He said lamely. Sakura just stared at him, then nodding after she realised he had asked her something, "Can you heal the poison in my shoulder and my arm?." She just nodded and analysed his arm and shoulder. She already knew there was no point in trying to fight them on her own Her eyes immediately narrowed.

"This…This poison has spread to your lungs…" She stared at it expertly, Kisame and Itachi just watched her look at the wound, "Healing it might hurt, and you might have to hold your breath for a while since your lungs will be inactive for a few seconds." She said extremely carefully, trying not to anger them. Itachi just nodded. She was surprised to see him nod, thinking no one would want to go through it. He just took his cloak off and placed it on a nearby patch of grass.

Hesitantly she took his arm and summoned her chakra. Watching his chest rise as he held his breath she concentrated her chakra onto the points of the poison and lured it out. The poison in his lungs was almost out when he breathed out. She panicked. He wasn't supposed to breathe out until she had finished. But her panic disappeared as he breathed in again holding it yet again.

She already had a plan. She would heal them then sprint as far as she could to Konoha. If she thought what she thought, they only needed that wound to be healed. If then hopefully they would let he run to safety. Unfortunately Itachi could tell by her expression she was planning something. Staring and gesturing to Kisame since he could not speak, Kisame chuckled.

"Don't even try to plan an escape route. If you try to escape we'll just track you down." Smirking. Her eyes widened. 'How did they know…' She thought. Inwardly cursing she finished healing Itachi's wound. He breathed out, sighing contently before he walked towards his cloak, gracefully putting it on.

Sakura resisted the urge to get up and run away from the two deadly missing ninjas. The suspense was killing her so she bit her lip. They just stared at her in silence, as in teasing her. She just sat there and tried to stare at the lake to pass the time. Behind them Kisame was the one who broke the silence. He laughed. It was a dry, hurtful laughter though.

"Wow! She really is smart. She hasn't even attempted to run yet!" He continued to laugh, nudging his partner slightly. He just nodded silently, leaving all the laughing to be done by his blue skinned partner.

Sakura on the other hand was getting annoyed. '**WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE MAKING FUN OF US'** Inner Sakura said. 'Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. And anyway its only Kisame doing the laughing.' She replied back. The two people just watched Kisame laugh away the silence. Although she was kind of thankful to Kisame by getting rid of the silence. Noticing that Itachi was staring at Kisame and not her she noted it was her chance to escape. Summoning all her chakra into her feet she dashed off quickly, throwing smoke bombs in their direction. She sped off towards the endless maze they call the forest.

She felt no dangerous chakra near her so she placed her back on a thick tree. She waited 5 seconds, until she felt an extremely high chakra level near her rapidly fast. "Shit!" She swore out loud, attempting to run away from them. She was stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist and an arm went around her neck.

"Yes 'Shit' would be an appropriate word for this occasion" a dark, and deep voice said calmly. Sakura gave up trying to break out of the persons hold, knowing that he could break her neck with just a simple squeeze. She turned her head slightly to see dark hair. 'Uchiha Itachi…' she thought silently in her head.

"You are not to leave our sight again. Got it Kunoichi?" He said, with the same deep voice, the same deep voice that her beloved Sasuke had. Her eyes widened at the thought of him, she quickly recovered and shut her eyes, forcing them to not open. Kisame arrived just after.

"I spoke too soon didn't I?" He said as he chuckled slightly at the sight of his partner holding her neck and wrist.

"Got it Kunoichi?" He repeated himself, squeezing harder on her wrist. Sakura squinted at the viscous pain that surged through her wrist. She bit back a scream and slowly nodded, her eyes still closed. Itachi saw that and let her go cautiously. She immediately got her other hand and rubbed her wrist affectionately.

"W…What do you want with me?" She finally had the courage to speak up. She was furious inside that they thought they had the nerve to just kidnap her and take her with them. They just stared at her in silence. Every second that they kept their mouths shut, the more she wanted to throttle them.

"We had a mission to take you to be our subordinate." Kisame said seriously. Sakura looked surprised, and then angry. The two akutsuki members stared at her like she was an alien. Her eye was twitching like mad. If she wasn't smart like she was, she would of shouted her head of. Instead she took deep breaths and then glared back at them. Truthfully the two akutsuki members didn't look like they wanted her to be their subordinate, like they were being forced. She noticed that.

"If you don't want me to be your subordinate then let me go home," She said calmly as their eyes narrowed. Now it was their turn to be surprised, "INSTEAD OF WASTING MY FUCKING PRECIOUS TIME!" and punched a massive crater into the ground. They were surprised definitely, they had no expected such a strong attack from a weak kunoichi like her. No wonder their leader wanted her to be their subordinate.

The jumped up and dodged the bellowing earth when they were hit by a giant fir tree. They were sent flying and landed roughly, leaving a burrow in the ground. They tried to stand but found they could only crouch.

"SHANNARO!" she shouted while swinging the tree like a bat. They both looked shocked to see such a strong side of the kunoichi, and even more shocked to see her holding a 15 metre tall pine tree in her hands.

Before they knew it they were falling. Falling down into a dark abyss. They could feel themselves losing their minds, as they fell.

* * *

Wow... They fell... Big woop... YAY! INNER SAKURA HAS BEEN RELEASED! AND KISAME IS ON HYSTERIC DRUGS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I THINK IM ON DRUGS TOO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA and so on...

Please read and review :) I know that this chapter was utterly crap and boring... Lol...


	6. Tainted Blood

I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time lol... A week... Well thank you for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! As I said I felt sick so I couldn't go on much to write on lol plus the writers block is returning...

* * *

All they knew was that they were falling. Darkness overcame and muted all speech. They were deaf. They were blind. And most of all…

They were confused.

They didn't know what had hit them, a black swift movement knocked them off their feet.

Then it happened…

* * *

He was walking along the Konoha when he saw giant balls of chakra explode. Everyone heard it and everyone knew it was her. She was the only one who could use that technique. _Bakuhatsu no shi no jutsu!_ Everyone was surprised to see such a dangerous and powerful jutsu, even he himself was frightened a bit. The kunoichi was smart, extremely powerful, and of course extremely beautiful. She was placed within the top 3 kunoichi, she was second place after Tsunade, and no one dared to anger her. She had an angry temper he had to admit, but was still calm. She could make her opponent cower in fear. Making such a jutsu only added to her strength and power, and of course respect. But no one feared her as she still acted like the innocent 12 year old girl that they loved. They respected her. She respected them.

But for her to use that jutsu.

There was big trouble.

As Rokudaime of Konoha he was expected to notice the tiny clues that nature would leave them, in fact any ninja would have to hold those expectations, and as so 5 ninjas came to him. They didn't need to speak. The flare in his Cerulean eyes made it clear.

"FIND SAKURA AND HELP HER!" he shouted to them, trusting and leaving them to rescue the precious cherry blossom that the village loved so dearly. She was their protector and their friend. They would not let her down.

* * *

A sudden burst of pain entered their torso's as they were flung about rapidly, like tennis balls. When they opened their eyes, they saw a panting kunoichi, with eyes murderous and filled with the intent to kill. Seeing that she was exhausted they took this chance to heal themselves and strike back.

The ran towards her and struck when you least expected it. Getting a kunai out of his pocket, Itachi quickly sped at her managing to stab her in her left wrist.The hit wasn't as strong as it could be, noting the fact that she had beat him up badly (for Itachi's type he never gets hurt so even a scratch would be badly for him), and his shoulder still aching from the leftover poison they dragged him down. The spirits really were laughing at him. She wouldn't be able to form hand seals now. But he still had to be cautious. One of the main rules of being a shinobi is to never underestimate your opponent. Following Itachi's lead Kisame trailed behind purposely, waiting for his swift partner to strike. Soon after Itachi sent her dragging backwards she spat out blood. Kisame took this moment to swing his sword at her, to absorb and cut her chakra, in the process shaving part of her leg.

Her arm and leg damaged too much, they both knew that she has lost already. But at that time, they were thinking and doubting. How could she be so strong? There was something they didn't understand, and they wanted to be enlightened.

"Itachi. We're in deep shit if Leader finds out that she's hurt." Kisame carefully said, his tone serious yet again. Itachi had his attention on the bleeding kunoichi, listening to her whimpering, also listening to his shark, "We should take her with us and wait until she can heal herself before we take her to leader." Itachi merely nodded, before coughing out some blood. They were both injured greatly, Kisame was more beat up than he was, but none of them expected for him to be that beat up. Deadly silent they both stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Itachi to think up a plan.

"So be it. We'll take her with us. We'll have to stay at an inn but disguised." He said calmly, again with that cold, unemotional face.

Sakura was there watching them in fear. She couldn't move or heal herself. Once again she was helpless and weak. She just watched them, recording everything about them. Their faces, their clothes and their voices. If she got out of this alive, it would be a great help. She had finally snapped out of her trance-like uproar. She was trying to move her leg when Itachi looked at her with his stoic expression. His sharingan activating in front of her.

"Kunoichi. Look into my eyes." It was an order for sure. But she didn't look. She closed her eyes shut, resisting all temptations to look.

"Fine. I will have to force you then." He said darkly. He got a kunai and stabbed her in her left wrist again. She screamed in pain and opened her eyes. She immediately fell unconscious. Collapsing, he caught her and gave a look to Kisame. Kisame took this as a signal for him to take her from him so he threw her over his shoulder. They stood up and started their journey to the country of the sand.

* * *

They were rushing towards the part where there were explosions. They were almost at the forest when they were bombarded with exploding traps. They cursed as they stupidly forgot that the enemy could of set traps. If they had set traps then they must of already started going. The leading Anbu sent 1 Anbu to report to the Hokage. They swiftly but carefully disconnected and destroyed the traps and ran where the traps were all leading to. To their horror there was blood, craters and kunai scattered around the sturdy trees. It was a horrible sight to see. They spent a few minutes looking and searching the area, knowing it would be stupid to go after the people if Sakura, **the **Sakura was defeated. She would probably be still alive if they wanted her for a hostage. Everyone knew that the Rokudaime and past Godaime was very protective of her. And there they saw it. A ripped cloth brimmed with death itself.

Red clouds…

* * *

He had arrived at the Hokage's office in an instance. He quickly explained that the whole forest was full of traps and that the enemy had probably captured Sakura as she hadn't returned. The Rokudaime just roared in annoyance and pure anger. His eyes turned from beautiful clear blue to misty, demon like red eyes. He was annoyed of course. Sakura was like his little sister. No one was allowed to touch her, let alone hurt her. When he found those people he would half kill them, then heal them and then torture them until they wished they just died. 

Instead of taking the nice safe way from the Hokage's building like any other normal ninja would, he decided to take a rampage and jumped out of the window. But of course he wasn't any normal ninja was he? He was Uzimaki Naruto, Rokudaime of Konoha. The ninja followed him shortly, but not going near him, not daring to step in the middle of his rampage. Learning from the Yondaime he studied how to move in lightning speed, he quickly teleported himself towards the forest where the explosions were.

When he arrived he roared at the sight of blood covering and soaking the grassy ground. _Her blood_. It was _her_ blood. He felt angry, for once he couldn't control it. Suddenly he was hit in the face by a block of wood.

'Naruto control yourself!" A familiar voice said from a distance. He had black hair and was wearing a green jounin vest.

"Yanmato-sensei. Sorry." He said, calming down as his past teacher sealed the Kyyubi once again.

"Good." He said calmly. Inside he was chuckling when he heard his ex-student call him sensei again. He walked towards him hiding his right hand from the blonde Hokage, "I found this." His right arm moving towards him, his hand closed hiding something red. There was blood on it. 'O please don't make it Sakura's blood.' Naruto thought inside his head. Yanmato opened his palm, revealing a bloody red cloth. It had white clouds on it, well now the white clouds had blood on it.

"Akutsuki…"He whispered. 'How dare they come back for Sakura…After all they have done...' He told himself. His teacher seemed to understand.

"Yes Akutsuki is the ones who were here. Based on usual information they probably came in a pair. The reason why they took Sakura is unknown but there is a slight possibility that there is a chance that they will use her to get the Kyyubi from Konoha…"

"Damnit…"He said quietly, averting his gaze towards the ground.

"Why does everything happen to me and the people most precious to me?"

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry. I'm alright. I'll rescue Sakura myself if need be! I'll save her no matter what!" He shouted on the top of his voice, the ninja watching him. Inwardly Yanmato chuckled. 'He's just the same as before isn't he?' He thought.

"Get all the clues you can and get Neji and Hinata to scan the area. Also get Kiba and Shino to try to locate but not have any contact with the enemies." He said professionally and seriously. Yanmato nodded in agreement.

They had to save her. Or else…

* * *

Another bad chapter over... Please read and review even though I know this is worse than chapter 5... All well... 

I blame sickness...

Bye!


	7. Crystaline Sorrow

**WOW! I FINALLY CAN PUT IT UP! Stupid broadband wouldn't let my comp go on the internet even though we paid! Plus I was sick and those who saw the authors note will know that I was sick and stuff. I just noticed that I haven't put a single ItaSaku part on yet… It will probably be on next chapter lol… And Sakura has been unconscious for ages… All well… **

**The first part of this is kind of well fantasy like… Only the part when he says Hikari… Anyway please read and review… **

_

* * *

_

_The black clouds unleashed their sorrow. _

_Rain was pouring. _

_Their two bodies, unable to move, just lay there, on the moist and cold ground. _

_10 minutes ago, the light had disappeared. _

_The red chakra had disappeared. _

_The cursed seal had disappeared. _

_The clouds were crying… _

_The sad ex team mates… _

_The ones who considered each other a brother… _

_Were lying there together, a metre apart. _

_After their battle… _

_Maybe… _

_Maybe… _

_Maybe… _

_Or not…_

-

He was going to kill him.

Simply put he was infuriated.

It was '**supposed**' to be a simple, easy mission to help him focus, as he was losing his focus in the past few days. He didn't know why but he had the worst feeling in his gut. Basically Orochimaru sent him on a D-ranked mission to retrieve a healing medic scroll from Haruno Sakura, his ex team mate.

What he **didn't** know was that Orochimaru was planning something, but he was amazed to find shattered glass and blood in his ex team mate's room.

He gazed in shock as he saw scattered glass scattered on the floor, blood sprayed across the walls and on the bed's silk blankets. His sharingan activated himself, started to search for any life form, and also looking for the scroll.

He growled and cursed under his breath.

There were no scrolls in her room. Nor in her whole house. Bored, he collected up the pieces of glass and put them in the bin. There was a weird but beautifully shaped crystal on the floor though.

'Maybe a gem for an earring perhaps?' He thought to himself, 'Wait… Sakura never pierced her ears did she? But how should I know? I haven't seen her in 5 years.'

He picked up the small but pretty crystal, gasping as a sudden burst of energy surged through his body, excelling his chakra flow rush. Amazed at this discovery he held it tightly and placed it in his pocket. Since he was there, he might as well do some sight seeing and try to see what happened to his past team mates.

Walking out of Sakura's room, he bumped into another person. Blonde hair got into his eyes, and confused he blinked slightly. Blue cerulean eyes stared at him in the eye, and they stood there, for moments which seemed for years. Suddenly the blue peaceful and happy eyes were replaced by red, demonic eyes. He immediately jumped back, earning some distance from the angry rokudaime.

"Sasuke…" he started, growling and summoning his chakra discreetly. The sharingan user just kept silent as his reply. He couldn't care less if the Hokage was angry. But what did surprise him was that he was the Hokage. His blonde friend, wearing the Hokage hat, actually looked quite funny. But of course the Uchiha was cold and would not laugh.

Instead, he just ran out through the window, cursing Orochimaru and Naruto for being so annoying.

He kept running, and finally reached a small peaceful river. Again he got the crystal out of his pocket, clutching it and staring at its beauty. It gave a pure shimmer. His red eyes, turning into peaceful onyx eyes, reflected white as he was mesmerized with the white luminous glow that it gave off. The warm glow soothed him, calming him.

Unfortunately, with him completely tranquil, he failed to notice the raging red beast that whacked him on his head and then on his chest, successfully knocking him several metres away.

He jumped to dodge another swing of one of the 4 tails which grew from the chakra covered body. Sharingan being able to track his every move, he successfully evaded all of his pained movements. 'I need to get away from him…' he thought.

"SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP AFTER HURTING SAKURA!" Roared the red beast.

The beast was forming a fox, growing yet another tail. Devious chakra shielded his body, neglecting any attack that came his way. The chakra was so deadly, yet helpful. The chakra covered his bleeding body, hiding his body from his sharingan eyes, and summoning a black substance in his claws. The black chakra was too powerful. Anyone who got hit by that would instantly die.

He needed to get out.

And fast.

-

The whole scene looked ethereal really.

The black ball of chakra being concentrated and growing ever so large.

Sasuke standing there, with sharingan activated, his cursed seal starting to activate.

And the black clouds, marking the upcoming of visitors to a funeral.

But neither had expected it.

-

"SASUKE! DIE!" The monstrous beast shouted.

He threw the black ball at Sasuke's direction, completely obliterating and destroying everything in its way and path. The black ball was approaching fast. Sasuke's eyes widened. His cursed seal was complete, his dark wings trying to shield his body and torso.

Various plants were sucked into the black ball of death.

Then a white glow filled the dark sky.

The holy light was reflected in their eyes, as they were looking for the source of the tranquil light.

Their eyes landed at Sasuke's kunai pouch.

The black ball was still coming, the light still glowing.

Sasuke then got the crystal out, and held it before him.

He didn't know what he was doing.

It was as if in a trance.

He just held the crystal out, and shouted.

"HIKARI!"

A warm golden light replaced white, and as the black ball hit the first patch of skin on his hand shaped wings. Sasuke cried out in pain, feeling as though all strength inside him had been drained. The golden light wrapped itself around Sasuke's body, shielding it from the deadly attack. The black marks on his body retreated back into the seal on his neck, as if scared of the light itself.

-

The black clouds unleashed their sorrow.

Rain was pouring.

Their two bodies, unable to move, just lay there, on the moist and cold ground.

10 minutes ago, the light had disappeared.

The red chakra had disappeared.

The cursed seal had disappeared.

The clouds were crying…

The sad ex team mates…

The ones who considered each other a brother…

Were laying there together, a metre apart.

After their battle…

Maybe…

Just maybe…

They could learn from their lessons.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

Or not…

-

They were almost at the village of sand, taking their time to walk there.

The more time they took to get there the more time in total that she could have to heal.

But they were pissed off.

They had to have a **GIRL **as a subordinate.

How insulting was that?

Not really.

Since they got their asses kicked by this **GIRL **they weren't allowed to complain.

They were quite impressed.

Although they were going to get their asses kicked again when she wakes up, and again when the Leader finds out that she's seriously injured.

But they had a way out.

A shinobi should always be able to find a solution out of things.

Even if the situation and the result may be absolutely destructive and hopeless.

So they didn't really worry about that.

As long as she was alive it would be easy.

Only thing was…

**_SHE HAS PINK HAIR!_**

They were so going to die of embarrassment.

But then again they were shinobi.

This time the result would be probably a death smack from the girl…

"What should we do about her hair…" Kisame said annoyingly and timidly, noting that Kisame was never timid…

"Dye it…" His partner said simply, not bothering to even look at his frightened partner.

"Who will dye it…" He asked nervously, hoping it wouldn't be him.

"You…" He said blatantly.

"But why me?" He whined.

His partner finally looked at him. He was annoyed.

"Do you expect me to do it?" He asked him in a way that made him sound really, really stupid.

After that Kisame just kept silent. He knew better than to anger an Uchiha.

He had seen the people who his partner had made his victim of his supreme genjutsu.

They had suffered severe psychological problems and some went mad. Some went into complete depression and some just didn't want to live anymore under the torture.

In the end most of them had committed suicide.

_A truly sad death. _

He didn't want to end it like that.

No one wanted to end it like that.

So he just usually kept out of his way.

Just agreeing to everything he said, following his orders.

_Being careful not to look in his eyes. _

_Being careful not to anger him. _

_Being careful not to die. _

It was a game to him.

So he had to just play along.

They finally arrived at the hidden village of sand. They stay hidden, but didn't notice that some pink hair was falling onto the floor. They had already stopped most of the bleeding but she was still bleeding.

Camouflaged and hiding, they snuck into the village. When it was safe they rented a room in a hotel. The cashier saw the injured pink haired girl, and wanted to give them a weird look, but they were Akutsuki, and it was 'him'. Everyone knew Akutsuki, but since this was a hidden hotel it was for outlaws and criminals to stay. So the cashier kept his mouth shut and took the money, giving them their keys silently and gloomily.

They tied Sakura up and placed her in the corner, where they could keep an eye on her.

She was there, waiting to be saved.

But by whom?

* * *

**Well I tried my best to make it longer… Also I don't like this or the past 2 chapters because they don't do much do they… **

**Anywayz please read and review! **

**LOL! **

**There's the lol again… lol…) **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! If you have a question don't pm me… Just review while asking me the question and as soon as I can I'll answer it. Although I'm not giving any future skips of what's going to happen… Unless its like in the next chapter… **

**I don't know why but emails aren't working on my email account anymore… **

**Plz review lol! My computer is going weird so I can't update much...**


	8. A Haven of Stories

**Sorry I haven't been updating much… Evil teachers are SMITING me with homework and…**

**WORK!**

* * *

When she was a young girl, she always believed in good guys and bad guys. The good guys would always save the day. The bad of course, would ruin everyone's lives and the world. 

_Stereo typical right?_

Her mother would always tell her and her younger brother, beautiful phantasmal stories where there were heroines and heroes, who would always make things right. From Kotetsu warriors who promised freedom and to Sakura trees blooming on the horizon. Angels and Demons as the war of the ages passed. Silent cries of elegant spirits which roamed the earth. Women who lost their husbands, and then were given their greatest joys. Stories and fables of poetic breezes. Such beautiful stories, the young girl could almost believe that they were true.

_Where they?_

_But one night…_

It all **ended.**

One night, after her mother told her the stories of the Hokage and ANBU her mother smiled to her…

_Always remember…_

_Sometimes the good guys can be the bad guys._

_Bad guys are called bad guys because…_

…_Well._

_The fought for what they __**loved.**_

And at that moment…

_She smiled sadly, lifelessly as a Katana was pierced through her heart. _

An ethereal smile, so happy…

…_so distant_

The young girl's eyes widened in shock as an unknown shadow held the katana behind her mother, and another shadow carrying the dead corpse of her beloved father.

_And then she knew it_

All those beautiful and mythical stories were _**fake**_.

And she knew…

_They will kill her too_

So she ran as her desperation was mercilessly shown. She ran and ran, scooping her baby brother, of 1 year of age, out of his cot, and ran for their lives.

If she couldn't save him or herself, then she swore she would curse and haunt those fearless spirits.

She cursed under her breath, her stamina depleting quickly.

_Is this a dream?_

_Is this a dream?_

_Answer me…_

_Is it?_

Tears ran down her cheeks.

An utter mark of death was imbedded into her mind, and she knew…

_Nothing would stop it._

She knew it was over.

She knew that her short life…

Was _**over.**_

So when she cried, she fell onto her knees.

Clutching her baby brother closely…

Begging…

_Is this a dream?_

Begging for her little brother to be spared.

_Is this a dream?_

Begging so 'he' can live.

…_no_

No…

_No..?_

She wasn't begging for her brother…

_It's not a dream_

_It's a nightmare!_

She was begging for herself.

And she sobbed, sobbed when she came to realise her own selfishness.

_When will it end?_

_When will it stop?_

'God will smite me' she thought in her head, her mind going crazy with disbelief.

_It can't._

'This was what mother meant' she murmured, 'She knew this would happen… She _knew _that this would happen to her… And that I would be one of those 'good guys' that could betray…'

_Always remember…_

_Sometimes the good guys can be the bad guys._

_Bad guys are called bad guys because…_

…_Well._

_The fought for what they __**loved.**_

And at that moment…

She was stabbed.

Her eyes widened at the astonishing lack of pain.

_But she felt blood…_

She looked down at her wound…

And saw…

_Her brother._

_And from then on…_

_She was…_

_**Alone.**_

She was left alone, the ANBU satisfied with her dead baby brother.

_Why did they kill him?_

_Why not __**me**_?

She was crying, something not new to her, but something she felt distant too.

Then she heard footsteps…

She felt angry.

All the killing.

All the murdering.

Was **nothing **like her beloved stories.

The stories she would never hear again.

The stories of which her mother told her.

Never…

She was angry…

She slowly looked up at the person stood in front of her, her eyes filled with rage.

She slowly stood up, leaving her baby brother on the floor, the blood still flowing. Her legs suffering from the lack of standing for hours.

All the rage inside…

All the hatred…

She screamed.

Sending a soaring punch at the person in front of her, the person just blocked.

_She couldn't move._

'Gomen ne sai Sakura-san. I know you must be angry, come with me and I can explain everything.' A deep, isolated voice explained.

She couldn't disobey.

He had control over her body's movements. And he wasn't going to let go.

_She couldn't move._

Stepping out of the shadows, his face was finally visible to her, his dark, ruthless eyes showing it all. Moderate linings, a mark of his aging, on his face, under his onyx eyes. Dark, solemn bangs covering his eyes, as if he was doubting his own existence, trying to hide his face, with the slight fear that anyone would notice.

He had a handsome face, a face that would mark her death. One which could also mark her reliving.

She didn't know who he was, her concentration of memory had departed from her a long time ago.

He kept stepping forward.

_She couldn't move._

His black cloak visible, the red clouds were as frightening as him.

'My mission was…'

'_Kidnap Haruno Sakura'_

And…

_Foolishly she looked._

She looked into his eyes.

_A beacon of undoing._

And lost all memories, as she was sent unconscious.

-----LuvLuvLuv-----

"Once upon a time there was a little girl, guarded by strong angels and hunted by demons. Everything she had lived was through the reassuring fact she was guarded. Guarded very well. She was a princess. The young princess of the angels. But she was sad.

_All alone._

So one day, she waned to go to the rabbit haven.

_She wanted to be released from the almighty castle that she had to be caged within. _

She asked her mother one day.

'You have to stay in the castle'

The girl cried.

And as you peered out the window, she saw two doves, soaring in unison across the sky. She had wings of course. Beautiful, pure white wings.

But she wasn't allowed to fly.

_How tempting it was to jump and fly._

A sudden urge came over her body, she wanted to fly.

_She jumped._

_And as her mother screamed, 'Please no!'_

The mother, jumped out to save her daughter, pushed her back in the castle, where the heavenly shield was, and her mother was killed.

_Dead _

And her eyes widened, as the lack of blood was apparent.

The devils took her, and cut her heart out.

They ate her, after slowly, slowly torturing her lifeless, soulless body, as if they didn't understand the fact that she was dead.

So the little girl's father came in the room, curious what the commotion was.

_And when he saw…_

He ran out, jumped intent for revenge. If something had angered him, it would be the demons gloating. They took away her, and even if he couldn't save her or kill one then he would at least go with her.

And so the little girl…

_Was alone…"_

And she cried after that story, as her mother weakly smiled.

'Don't worry, its only a story' she would say soothingly.

_All alone…_

_All dead…_

_Don't leave me alone._

_Don't leave me alone!_

She screamed.

Her eyes opened, showing only but pain.

She slowly, painfully sat up only to feel a sharp stinging down her spine.

She was in a bed, her no longer daunting nightmare haunting her, yet it still lingered around her mind.

And she noticed.

* * *

Well that's all I can write atm trying to play dofus at same time isn't good idea . 

I WILL UPDATE CHAPTER9 EXTREMELY SOON!

I have updated this to remove the I have no writers block anymore .>

I like totally jinxed it. LOL!


	9. Heart

**Lemme warn you beforehand. This chapter stinks. It's just a fill-in chapter imo, whilst I try to decide what Im going to write. I have a rough plan of the story now, cause I remembered bits of what I was planning agesss ago, but forgot a lot of it. This will end up not as complicated as it seems, and I apologise for the rushed chapter X_X I also apologise for the 2-3 year delay lol xD I'm still trying! DX GIVE ME TIME xD Though I've had loads. **

**I guess if I rewrote the past chapters a bit the storyline for now would be easier to follow and plan, but I think its cool DX I'll just have to be extra smart lol to match the story up xD So forgive me if I forget things in and stuff.**

**Sorry for the lame chapter ending, the woman in the end is Sakura's now-dead sister, and she'll give all her knowledge in through INNER Sakura, otherwise Sakura will randomly blurt things out or know things randomly and we'll all be like wtf? XD and then the story would make no sense whatsoever.**

**Read and review people! Any ideas for it or requests you'd like to see happen in the story would also be cool.**

* * *

She trembled in fear as she watched in horror the man in front of her.

The man, in the image of a haunting nightmare, stood in front of her, towering over her.

No matter how weak or powerless she felt, she couldn't help but feel anger at him as he looked at her with the most insulting disinterest. Forcing herself not to glare back at him, she swallowed her anger and tried to get up.

It took her quite a bit of struggling to get up, only to be pushed not-too-gently back down by the black haired man in front of her. Wincing in pain, she growled through her gritted teeth at her captor.

Narrowing her eyes as she saw his right hand come closer to her, she fought the urge to scream as he placed two fingers on her lips, both his actions and gaze warning her to stay silent.

Slowly, he brought his hand from her mouth and back to himself, reaching for something in his pouch. From his pouch, he drew three dark looking pills and watched as they rolled around in the palm of his hand.

Feeling his gaze shift from his hand back to her, she whimpered as he brought his empty hand to her and grabbed her chin.

Forcing her mouth open, he brought the three pills to her mouth and grabbed a glass of water that Sakura hadn't noticed at her bedside.

With some effort, he managed to force her to swallow the pills, and she felt herself instantaneously stronger. She looked with confusion into his eyes again, to see that his eyes were coal black instead of a vulgar crimson. All she got as a response was, "With the chakra you have now, heal yourself. If you decide to try to use the chakra I just gave you to attack either me or my partner, one of the other pills will seal away your chakra in an instant. I only have to wish it and you'll be weaker than a kitten kunoichi."

With that, the cloaked Uchiha turned around to leave, but stopped when Sakura spoke.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't show how much she was scared.

"I'm not." Was his reply, and he left the room.

* * *

Sasuke was panting, leaning against a tree for support.

He didn't know how he would have survived that blast if he hadn't had that crystal. Strangely enough, all the wounds that he had before were healed, but now he felt extremely exhausted.

Clutching his left arm with his right, he stared into the river flowing in front of him.

He was _scared._

For once in his life, he was _scared._

Lifting his left hand up to his face, he looked grimly at his hand, and traced the palm many times with his fingers. He watched his hand for what seemed like hours when they were only minutes, and flinched as painful cold raindrops plummeted down onto his bloody hand. Soon enough the rain was hammering down, forcing Sasuke to get up and find shelter before he caught hypothermia.

He laughed dryly as he rose his head to look at the gray clouds.

It was just typical that it rained down on him at the worst times. And for that, he hated the rain.

The rain was a reminder.

A reminder of his solitude.

Sighing, he formed a jutsu that he had managed to learn, which carved a giant whole in the roots of a tree, successfully giving him a hidden shelter. To make sure he was hidden even more, he concealed the entrance with camouflage and a genjutsu that made it look normal.

Clutching the crystal once more, he sat down and leaned against a wall, passing the time by revisiting his memories.

* * *

She sat there in the room, leaning against the cold wall. She had already healed her ribs, she didn't even remember when she had broken them, and she didn't want to remember either. Groaning in pain, her legs bruised and bloody, she winced as she knew she didn't have enough chakra to heal them. She'd have to wait a bit longer till she could be able to walk again.

She let her hands fall limp onto the floor, she didn't have anything else to do but hope that someone would rescue her. She knew now that escape was pointless, and a waste of time to think about.

Instead, she thought about a strategy of fighting Itachi and Kisame when… if Konoha managed to find her and rescue her. She'd fight alongside them and try her best to fight, so right now, all she could do was save her energy and think up a strategy.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't noticed the door in front of her open slowly, and only noticed the blue skinned man in front of her when he nudged her slightly with his toe.

He was holding a plate of onigiri, and smirked as he sat down crossed legged in front of her. Thinking he was trying to taunt her and make fun of her in her weak state, she looked far away at the door again, ignoring the Akatsuki member.

The man in front of her, confused at her actions to ignore him, shrugged and grunted. He placed the plate onto her bloodied lap, and turned to leave.

"It's for you kunoichi, and don't worry, it's not poisoned." Kisame said, perfectly aware of her possible likely and justified suspicions. They WERE the Akatsuki after all and they didn't even want her as a subordinate. Who knows when they'll try to kill her.

Watching carefully as Kisame left the room, shutting the door behind him, she reached for the onigiri with her blood stained hands, and ate it eagerly. She tried her best to eat it slowly, since she knew she'd need the energy and her body would in trouble if she ate it too quickly, but it felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

Sighing, she placed the plate onto the floor, and tried to reanalyze the situation.

"**Whats there to reanalyze? This bunch of psycho criminals want you to join their nail painting group. What else is there?" Inner Sakura debilitated.**

'Just the fact that if I DON'T join I'll be killed and brutally murdered. Just that, nothing especially important other than the fact that IF I DIE YOU DIE TOO BITCH.' She retorted in her head.

Sighing again, she scolded herself for trying to argue with herself, and that arguing wouldn't get her out of here. She was close to having no chakra, which made her feel incredibly helpless in front of two S class criminal men.

She tried to sense the two men around her by checking the aura of their chakra, something that she could do without using any of her own chakra. In the end, she found they were quite far away from her, but then again, she could be wrong and the people she sensed could be different people altogether.

She looked around the room and recognised the traditional Konoha designs and style of furniture, and immediately understood she was in Konoha still, but she didn't know if she was in an inn or a house.

She wondered what would happen next. She would probably either be rescued by Konoha ninja, or to her distress, be forced to join Akatsuki. If she did join Akatsuki, that would make her a missing nin, but she wondered if her friends would understand it if they knew her options. Of course, she'd probably go with whatever Akatsuki wanted her to do until she found a chance to escape. But if she was teamed up with one such as the Uchiha or someone worse… She may never see her beloved friends again.

A tear of frustration running down her cheek, her eyes drooped as she suddenly felt sleepy, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Sakura…" A familiar voice called._

"_Sakura… Sakura! Wake up!" The voice said again. _

_Sakura's eyes flew open, to see a pale image of a woman in front of her. She looked familiar, she definitely could tell that she knew this woman._

_She had long blonde hair which was curled at the bottom, and eyes like honey. Her face was similar to Sakura's, just without the pink hair and green eyes. She looked at her, and then looked around herself. She was surrounded by white light, not blinding but soothing._

"_Sakura, this will be the last time you'll ever see me or talk to me." The woman said. Sakura tried to speak, but found no voice coming from her._

"_I've given you the last of my strength in the form of a blessing. Find someone strong, the strongest person you know, it can't be a female, and give him your heart. If you do this you will be safe, and no harm will be able to come to you. It's ok if you can't remember me, you don't need t. I've also given you part of my knowledge. If you don't understand something, the answer will come to you somehow. This is my last gift to you, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you for all these years." The woman said, and then disappeared into the light._

**Well, thanks for reading the chapter, sorry it was so crap xD I will be able to continue the story though from this chapter, this chapter got rid of the writers block for this story xD (Helped me remember stuff and develop stuff that will continue the story xD) **

**The story will get more interesting soon ;~; I hope ;~; Dun give up on me now people D:**

**Hint on what will happen next chapter ~ **

**Sakura joins the Akatsuki, but forgets what happened in her dream completely. INNER Sakura is much more direct in things, but calmer, why? **

**Find out next time in... ETHEREAL REFLECTIONS!**

**And I promise you wont have to wait another year or two or three till the next update x.x**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE XD**

**And thank you all those who waited patiently ;-; I been writing other ItaSaku oneshots instead xD Which I kind of like better cause this is now an AU since Itachi didn't kill the clan cause he wanted too etc DX**


End file.
